


Happy

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: I owe it to the dreams I used to have.
Series: Poetry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago accidentally for an English assignment. I deleted it and then decided it was better cut down and in poem form. shrugs. 2.15.20

I’m always reaching for something better

The next step 

My muscles always ache

Right up to the point 

Of unbearability

But still I push myself 

Until my eyes droop 

And I can’t breathe correctly 

Anymore 

I have nothing to lose 

And everything to prove

I’m willing to type until my fingers 

Bleed 

If that’s what it takes

I’ll do what it takes

I push myself to the edge

Because I have to

Because I owe it to myself

Because I want to be happy

Because I don’t know what happiness is

And maybe one day

I’ll find it

I’m afraid 

That while I’m searching

I’ll push myself too far

But I’m afraid that I’ll never 

Amount to anything 

(Not by other people’s standards

By  _ my  _ standards)

What if I’m unsatisfied 

My entire life?

I can’t do that

I can’t take a backseat to my happiness

I have to be happy

I have to work for it

Not going to wait for it

Seize the fucking reins of my goddamn destiny

Now now now 

_ Now now NOW _

I have to make it 

I owe it to myself

I owe it to all of the hours I put in 

When I was young

I have to make it

Because I owe it to the dreams 

I used to have.


End file.
